1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of mobile computing devices and more particularly to using data captured from sensors included in the mobile computing device to modify a voice call using the mobile computing device.
2. Description of Art
Portable devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, are increasingly used for various types of communication. For example, a smart phone is used to send and receive e-mail, text messages, instant messages or telephone calls. However, to initiate a telephone call, conventional portable devices require a user to identify a phone number and provide a separate input to establish communication with an identified phone number. For example, after entering the telephone number a user interacts with a “send” button to dial the entered telephone number. Requiring additional input to dial an identified number increases the complexity of user interaction, as a user may think a call is initiated after the phone number is identified and fail to provide the separate input to initiate the call.
Additionally, while participating in an initiated telephone call, users often attempt perform other functions, such as reviewing an e-mail or accessing a web site, where the portable device is moved away from the user's ear. However, moving portable device to perform another function makes it difficult for the user to hear what is said on the telephone call without manually configuring the portable device to operate in a speakerphone mode or to operate using a headset or other audio output device. Similarly, when the portable device is brought proximate to the user's ear, unless the user manually reconfigures the portable device to deactivate a speakerphone mode and operate in an earpiece mode, the telephone call volume is excessive. Because of the additional inputs needed for manual reconfiguration of the portable device, it is difficult to perform additional tasks while maintaining an established a telephone call using conventional portable devices.